


Combined DGM Drabbles

by SailorLight22



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLight22/pseuds/SailorLight22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says. Visit my archive for fic, media and more. http://asshat.0fees.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Absurd

If someone had told Komui that within the year, he would be lying beside a boy nearly the same age as his sister, he would have laughed.  
If they'd told him that the boy in question would be the Order's resident prankster, he would have called them crazy.  
If they had _also_ informed him that they would be naked, he would have sworn that they'd been drinking some random concoction produced by the Science Division's chemists.  
Now, staring down at the very young, very _nude_ form of his lover, he wondered if perhaps a quiet laugh may be in order.

2\. Intuit

Lavi wondered if it were possible to love and hate a person all at the same time. When he looked up into the face of his angry partner, he thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , it was. After all, why else would he feel like stopping the man's hurtful words with his mouth instead of his fist? He also wondered if the scientist felt the same way about _him_ , when he'd said or done something to make the other feel slighted. metimes, he thought that their relationship truly _was_ predestined, since his lover seemed to know exactly what those kisses meant.

3\. Enlighten

Kanda had never considered the fact that his lover would gladly die for him. In his mind, to die for another person was both foolish and selfish, a waste of the rest of one's prospective life. When the younger boy had taken a near-fatal blow for his sake, he'd lingered by the bed, awaiting his gradual return to consciousness. After an hour's worth of verbal beration, he had finally explained to the stunned youth that the greatest sacrifice he could possibly have offered would not have been to die in his place, but to _live_ , and remain beside him.

4\. Reward

Allen hated waking up.  
While he slept, he could see the world as he wished it were, free of evil and pain..  
After losing his arm to the Noah, it seemed like his life had ended, until the _Evolution_. The birth of the Crowned Clown had brought with it a sense of hope, a purpose that made his sacrifice bearable.  
When he'd defeated the Noah within Tyki Mikk, his efforts came full circle, setting right the horror that had been.  
After that closure, awakenings were full of _Kanda_ , and the days were more pleasant for it.

5\. Unearned

Sometimes, Komui hated himself. It wasn't anything that he'd done, not really.. Looking at the boy sprawled across his blankets, he wondered if he could feel it, if he could see the loathing he kept hidden from him. Thinking of all the things that the boy could have had, and the things he could have done, Komui found himself disgusted that he'd allowed the youth to fall for him so completely, despite the fact that Lavi was more than the world to him. It was shameful. Why should he love so much, when he had done nothing to deserve it?

6\. Honesty

Lavi had always hated to lie.  
For as long as he could remember, he'd been lying to everyone about who he _really_ was, even himself. When he realised that he was in love with a man, he'd been utterly terrified, afraid to speak and even more afraid _not_ to.. To him, not telling was no different than a lie, especially when there was no real reason to keep silent. Telling his lover the truth had been the single happiest moment he could recall, and then..  
The man he loved had begun to _love him back._  
And it wasn't a lie.

7\. Plan

Komui had always dealt in certanties, facts and calculations that never altered from their appointed course. At the beginning of his relationship with Lavi, he'd taken all of the facts into account, carefully steering clear of any unforseen snags that may have complicated an already unusual arrangement.  
At first it had worked, and his partner had seemed well-pleased with the results of his painstaking caution. Then, there had been something much larger than a mere snag.  
He'd begun to _need_ the boy, to crave any and all things _Lavi._  
In the end, he decided that logic was highly overrated.

8\. Denied

Kanda Yuu did _not_ believe in love.  
Glaring down at the white-haired Exorcist that irked him beyond belief, he'd assured him that what he felt for him was most certainly _not_ love, nor was it affection.  
Leaning closer, he'd repeated his statement.  
 _He didn't believe in love._  
 _There was no such thing._  
The boy had laughed, reaching up to catch his shoulders with a smile that was somewhat less than mocking. He'd tugged the samurai down, clamly ignoring his fierce glare.  
Just before eyes slid closed and lips met, Allen had murmured that _he_ didn't believe in it either.

9\. Repremand

Lavi had never imagined that being in love would hurt.  
Hearing the angry voice of his lover directed at him was like a kick in the stomach, a horrible feeling that knocked the air out of him and left him shaken and anxious. Looking up at the man, he wanted nothing more than to crawl away and hide.  
The feeling of the man's hand settling between his shoulders made him even more fearful, and he looked away, half expecting to be shoved through the doorway. Instead, Komui pushed him forward against his chest with a tired sigh.  
The pain stopped.

10\. Sign

Kanda secretly loved Allen's hair. The paleness served to remind him of just how strong his lover was, to have seen and lived through so many things, and still he had emerged a better person for the experience. The mark of his curse was the same, a vivid testemant to the boy's past that had formed him into the man he was today.  
Sometimes, he would trace that mark as the other slept, or stroke the soft strands of hair that never quite laid flat as they should have.  
He wondered if Allen felt the same way about the lotus.

11\. Foresight

Komui wished that there was a way to go back in time.  
Not far, only a handful of years would do.. Long enough to tell himself to watch the redhaired boy that everyone called a fool, to explain to his former self that the boy would soon become a young man with much more than a casual meaning to him.  
Feeling the boy curl closer to his side as he slept, Komui decided that maybe it was for the best that such a thing was impossible.  
If he'd known about this, would the other's unconscious affection strike him so deeply?

12\. Unexpected

Linali was astonished at the change in her brother.  
After only a few months, he'd become a much happier person, given to moments of daydreaming that no longer frightened the Department staff as they once had. They quickly associated the slight daze and contented sighs with things _other_ than who the man planned to torture next, seeing that he was engrossed in thoughts of his lover.  
After being the focus of her brother's attentions for so long, Linali found herself at a loss when her conversation with a handsome young Finder went uninterrupted in plain sight of the smiling scientist.

13\. Finale

Lavi didn't want to die.  
The promise he'd made to his lover was simple: Hurry home and be with me.  
Staying safe was unsaid, but he knew that the man trusted him to be careful, to protect himself as well as to complete his mission.  
Seeing the ground so far below him, he wondered if there was a way to undo this, to make the end something less like a lie.  
The trees were close, but his regret was closer. Knowing that the time was almost gone, he thought of his lover, clinging to his memory as the world exploded.


	2. Eyes

I just couldn't resist! Enjoy, this one's a double.  
****************************************************************  
Eyes  
A Drabble By SailorLight22  
****************************************************************

 

Allen believed that the eyes were the windows of the soul,  
and the faces of his comrades constantly affirmed the truth of that belief.

Lavi's eyes were green, like those fields of clover which Allen had  
romped through as a child, fresh and invigorating to the soul that sought relief.

Miranda's eyes were the color of newly-plowed earth, a place  
made welcoming with the possibility of new life, the revelation of a purpose.

Linali's eyes, they held the shade of plums, or the pride of royalty,  
unwavering and bittersweet in their simple nostalgia.

Crowley's eyes were often the golden hue of sunlight on wheat,  
but darkened with lingering shadows like the mark of bloodstains  
on discarded memories never laid to rest.

And Kanda..?

Allen had always believed his eyes to be black, empty and voidial,  
gimlet and sharp as knives in their darkness.

But when Kanda turned to match his gaze at twilight, Allen saw that they had never been so.

Instead, they were that deep-blue shade of the midnight sky, velveted and bright  
through the glimmer of long-ago stars, burnt to ashes before their secret light  
had ever reached the eyes of one meant to see.


	3. Feel

Feel  
A D.GrayMan Challenge FanFiction  
By Sailorlight22  
**********************************************************************  
Well, everyone, sorry to subject you to yet another horror, but I had the urge to try my hand at ANOTHER response to the DGM 100 Word Challenge. Hope it isn't a terrible as the others!  
*********************************************************************

 

 

Kanda wished that he could explain the way holding Mugen made him feel.  
 _Powerful.  
Invincible._  
Something that no one could take away.  
He held life itself between the palm of his hand and the sword's woven-bound hilt, he thought.  
Other things fell away, but he would never admit that he needed them, his Innocence would have to be enough. _Always_ , it was enough.  
Until he saw the soul of an Akuma for the first time with his own eyes.  
Then, Allen tucked his small hand into his own callused one, and he knew that _this_ was even more precious.


	4. Flower

****************************************************************  
Flower  
A Drabble By SailorLight22  
In response to the "100 word challenge" on LJ (again..)  
****************************************************************

 

Allen had always loved flowers.

To him, they were the perfect beauty- They were lovely with no adornment, graceful without practice.

Their colors were shared freely with the world, with no expectations of repayment, no motives save the renewal of their lives by way of the willing adoration of bees.

To him, their very existance was an expression of honesty, selflessness and eternal generosity.

And then, he'd discovered Kanda's secret.

Suddenly, the flowers became a thing to be cherished, more than ever before, for within the pale embrace of a single lotus, the meaning of all his life was held.


	5. Mirror

  
Mirror  
A(nother) Drabble By SailorLight22  
In response to the "100 word challenge" on LJ  
****************************************************************

 

Allen had never realized the true intensity of his feelings, until he  
saw the expressions of them reflected in the eyes of his comrades.

Linali's startled gaze had shown his anger, when he'd met her eyes during that final  
battle with the Noah, no thought save that of revenge for the lives of his friends  
running through his mind and veins like blackened blood.

When Lavi had fallen, his Innocence shattered by Allen's own fearsome grip,  
he had seen his own anguish in that wide eye, his loss bemourned before  
the last echo of his cry had faded into the darkness.

Meeting the eyes of his Master, he'd seen fear and confusion, his mouth open  
with astonishment as he was forced into the role of a reluctant musician,  
sent to convey the hope of the world through alien-like script set down by a madman.

Upon the shining surface of Timcanpi, he'd seen his pain,  
his drowning need to express the meaning of the tune within his mind..

Then he caught sight of shining blue-black, and in that instant saw the most  
precious expression of all, a kaleidoscoped doubling of love from the eyes  
and face of Kanda Yuu.

***********************************

Someone PLEASE stop the madness XD


	6. Okaeri

Okaeri  
A D.GrayMan Challenge FanFiction  
By Sailorlight22  
**********************************************************************  
OK. Drabble, you know the drill ^_^ Read and enjoy!  
*********************************************************************

Severed.  
Adrift.

There was nothing else to see, to feel.  
The darkness had closed in, like a living thing.  
 _'Was it always so dark when I closed my eyes?'  
'Or is this darkness from within?'_  
Even the thoughts came through as black.  
Was that his heart, almost beating?  
 _'Why do I still hurt?'_  
Do dead people feel the memories of pain?  
With no up or down, there is only here, this place, now.  
 _'If I can't go forward, can I please go back?'_  
No answer, there's no one to hear the question...

Voices.  
Light.

"Kanda? Please, open your eyes?"  
 _Tadaima.._


	7. Shield

Shield  
A D.GrayMan Challenge FanFiction  
By Sailorlight22  
**********************************************************************  
Well, everyone, yet another horror, ANOTHER response to the DGM 100 Word Challenge. Hope it isn't as terrible as the others!  
*********************************************************************

 

 

Kanda once heard it said that a man will always become that which he most fears. He scoffed, paying it no mind.  
... But then, He found himself listening to the song of a dying doll, and he became _mercy._  
... He felt himself draped across the shoulder of a comrade, the hold impossible to break as he became _weakness._  
... Some time later, he came upon the fallen body of a saving angel, and he became _fear._  
... And when he cast his body over the prone form of Allen Walker, a living shield against the Akuma's heartseeking blow,  
... Kanda Yuu became _love._


	8. Slick

Slick  
A D.GrayMan Challenge FanFiction  
By Sailorlight22  
**********************************************************************  
Well, everyone, sorry to subject you to yet another horror, but I had the urge to try my hand at one more response to the DGM 100 Word Challenge. Hope it isn't a terrible as the first!  
*********************************************************************

 

 

"Unh.."

"How about this, then?"

"Wait! Not like that, it hurts!"

"Oh, for God's sake Moyashi, what did you expect?"

"Can't you at least try being a little more gentle, Kanda?"

An exasperated sigh.

"Very well. Hand me that lotion, there."

"Aaah!"

"Now what is it?"

"It's so cold! Did you really need that much?"

"No, Moyashi. I simply felt the need to make a mess."

Silence.

"Well, try moving, see if it's any looser."

"Oh, Yes.. That's good. Just a little more.."

********************************************************************

Later...

"Do I even want to know how your hand got stuck in that jar?"

"...Probably not."

**********************************************************************

 

Haha, well, there you have it.. Hm, these are actually rather fun, maybe I'll do more.. As always, feel free to review, I just love hearing from you guys!


	9. Touch

Hi again! This might seem kinda random, but i saw this DGM 100 word challenge,  
and I just couldn't resist! Enjoy!  
****************************************************************  
Touch  
A FanFiction By SailorLight22  
In response to the "100 word challenge" on LJ  
****************************************************************

 

Kanda scowled, annoyed. "Go on, touch it if you must. Just get it over with."

Lavi grinned in open anticipation. "Be patient, Yuu-chan," He said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. Reaching forward, he allowed his fingers to trace the surface, looking up quickly as the swordsman growled.

After a long moment, Lavi smiled hesitantly. "Could... Could I take it out? Just for a second, I promise."

Kanda nodded tersely, his arms crossed as he averted his eyes.

Tightening his grip, Lavi gave a slight tug, gasping as his eyes widened.

"Wow, Yuu-chan," He stammered, "Mugen's really sharp, I cut myself!"


End file.
